The present invention relates to a method for producing a beam blank for a large size H-beam for a large size flat slab.
The heretofore proposed methods for producing a beam blank for a large size H-beam include a method for producing such beam blank from an ingot by a blooming mill and a method using continuous casting. However, these heretofore proposed methods have serious disadvantages.
In the method using the blooming mill, a flaw on the ingot remains in the beam blank and the beam blank has to be conditioned to remove the flaw and further the beam blank has to be reheated. While another approach has been proposed, namely to locate a blooming works close to a large size beam works so that a beam blank from the blooming works can be directly rolled into a beam without reheating, this approach also is not free from the problem of flaws in the product and is not advantageous in view of the problem of balance in efficiency between the blooming and the beam rolling.
On the other hand, the method for producing a beam blank by continuous casting is very disadvantageous in that continuous casting practice has not yet established a technique for changing casting size which can sufficiently cope with the problem of production of many different types of products in small quantities which is characteristic of production of beams and that a continuous casting machine not usable with a common casting machine for flat slab and, therefore, requires a considerable amount of investment in plant and equipment.